Burning Affection
by Nyquil-Induced
Summary: A vicious fire leaves spoiled, arrogant, rich boy Riku homeless, forcing him to move in with well known loser, Sora – Who happens to hate him. What will happen when Riku's latest desire becomes Sora, and will do anything to get him? [AU][Soriku][Yaoi]
1. Swear To Shake It Up

**Title:** Burning Affection

**Authors:** Ariana (MochaCat) + Kris (Riku-Keyblade) NyQuil-Induced

**Disclaimer:** Sadly we do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it characters/places/blow up dolls... But me and my lovely harlequin Ballet dancer of a miraculous friend grown from the snowy hills of the sun, do own the games. All three of them in fact, and by owning those that means we technically own about 300 bucks of it so take that!

**Summary:** A vicious fire leaves spoiled, arrogant, rich boy Riku homeless, forcing him to move in with well known loser, Sora – Who happens to hate him. What will happen when Riku's latest desire becomes Sora, and will do anything to get him? 

**Rating:** Teen, for swearing, adult situations and other things you can find on TV these days.

**Ariana's Notes**: It started out with a simple search for a simple shirt you see. But once I could not attain said shirt I grew angry at the world for such trickery. I roamed alone and without my favorite shirt for quite some while until it came to me, sudden burst of warm light that encased my being. I followed it to find that the monster was finished with my clothes. As I opened its mouth to peer into its warm being, it let off a bit of steam, I reached in and search. Desperately…searching. It burned my skin and bones with its heat until finally i gave up, not finding it ever.

That is until my mom cleaned behind the dryer and washer and found it along with 20 bucks and a lost slipper... SWEET!

**Kris' Notes**: Uh… Don't mind her; she is just so excited about this new project of ours she is rambling about odd things! Anyways about Burning Affection, well one day Ariana and I decided we should write a pimping fan fic together. We both thought it was pretty sweet. But we couldn't think of any ideas, and then a fire occurred at the place where all the rich people live in her town, and thus our story was born! After about a week of planning we started writing. Anyways, I think everyone should give this a shot, even Yaoi haters. Oh and Yaoi lovers, don't worry, Riku is only straight in the beginning ;). So everyone please read and enjoy. Also please leave a review, we love reviews, they are amazing and make us want to write that much faster and better. Reviews are so nice!

**Category:** Romance and Drama, loves it. There may also be Angst, Adult Situations, Teen Partying, Drugs, Cocoons of covers, and much more!

**Spoilers:** Nope, this is an AU story peeps. 

**Feedback:** Please, oh please, oh please. It makes Sora blush and Riku cockier, don't you want that?

**Date Begun:** March 16th, 2007

**Date Posted**: March 21st, 2007

**Chapter One**: Swear To Shake It Up.

_**Kay**: What do you think about jumping off a building?  
**Penny**: I don't think about jumping off a building,  
**Kay**: Yes you do  
**Penny**: No, I try to think of nice things.  
-_Stranger Than Fiction

_-Riku's POV-  
_

As I walked through my large walk-in closet, it became insinuatingly clear how I had nothing to wear. My party was in a fucking hour, and I had nothing to wear. I hate catastrophes like this; it just makes me realize how I have to get Francesca to go shopping again. Life is so hard.

"Francesca!" I yelled out of my bedroom, it was only a matter of seconds before Francesca, our maid, was before me. Francesca was a typical maid, fat, too nice, and not of an ethnic background that suited the rich life style. I've talked with my mother about this many times before; I think we need to get a slimmer maid.

It is simple logic when you think about it, when your rich 'friends' come over, they look at your maid and her quality and what not. A slimmer one would probably get more work done, and would please the guests, well the male ones at least; that's good though, they are the ones who actually have the money.

"Yes sir?" Francesca said. I look down on her, she is awfully short. How in god's name is she able to reach the windows? Maybe a slim, tall, new maid?

"I need help with an outfit for my party tonight, in which I trust you will not tell my parents because you know, that I will get you fired if you do." Francesca's lips shrunk and thinned as the words I said entered her mind and played out before her. "Do, you, under, stand?" I said, as if she were an idiot. She nodded. "Good, now go get my outfit ready while I take a shower." 

I left her to pick out my outfit, making a mental note to check to see if she doesn't put anything into the pockets. She has done that a few times, on occasion. I am still in mystery as to why. I shut the door behind me as I make my way towards the Master bathroom, I would use my bathroom but Francesca's presence makes me nervous.

I shut the white door of the bathroom behind me and stripped myself of my clothes. I raised my hands and ruffled my silver hair. Parties are always so hectic, especially the rich ones. My hand turned the silver knob of the shower that powered the five high-powered nozzles above me, beside me, below me. Whenever my casual "girlfriend" slept over, she would always talk about how much she loves my shower. They would make it seems like the shower was better than me, unbelievable.

After I got out of the shower, I wrapped a soft, white towel around my waist. I took a second towel and dried my hair off and exposed skin. Taking a brush, I brushed my long silver hair till it was free from knots. I switched my hair brush for my toothbrush and began brushing my teeth. As I was brushing my teeth, sparkling white I may add, I couldn't help but think about how long it's been since I had a girl in my bed… I think it was three days ago, wow, I wouldn't want to be a homo. Maybe I should hook up with someone at this party. I always hook up with someone at parties; hopefully this person is as slutty as last time.

Hooking up with girls is what I do best. Just ask anyone, I always have a girl in my arm. I left the bathroom with the towel around my waist, and entered my room again; glad to see that Francesca had vanished. I quickly checked the pockets and shoes to see if she had slipped anything in there. Sometimes it is chewed gum, spit, and lubricants; other times it is things like cereal or used condoms. I really should get her fired.

I slipped on the black boxers she had laid out, after doing so I let the towel fall to the ground. I put on the blue jeans with the large black pockets on the side, and put in a studded belt through the loop holes. I slipped a sleeveless, black, zippered, hoodie over my head and smoothed it out with my porcelain hands. I gave myself a quick look in the mirror and stroked a pose.

"Sex," I said to my reflection, before slipping on a few black sex bands. I sat down on my bed and tied up my black converse shoes – today is a black day. I was finally ready for my damn party, and just as I thought this, my cell phone rang.

"Talk," I said as soon as I flipped upen my Motorola Razr, which is also black.

"Bitch," I heard Larxene's voice say in reply.

"What is it Larxene?" I said, as I quickly checked over myself again.

"Are you all set for the party?" she said, her voice sounded shaky. She was probably doing _something _that I wish she wouldn't call me while doing.

"All I need is for you to bring the booze and the date rape drugs," I said, letting out a small laugh soon after. I could hear Larxene letting out a small cackle on the other end.

"Alright, alright. Oh hey, is it okay if I invite Tidus and his friends?"

"What is with you?" I said, somewhat angrily, "I mean first you date a loser, and now you're inviting him to our party?"

"Yes. I only asked to seem polite." Keyword: seem.

"You? Polite? Hah, you make me laugh Larxene. Just bring the booze," With that I hung up, not really caring for her remark that was sure to follow. The party was about to truly begin. 

"_Losers are like the moist toilettes of the world, they make others feel better about themselves."_

-Billy, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy

_-Sora's POV-_

"Crap, crap, crap, CRAP!" I mumbled under my breath as I tried magically smoothing out my wrinkled shirt with my hand in vain as I ran wildly around my room looking for a pair of pants that didn't have any tears. "Why don't you go away?!" I finally yelled giving up on my wrinkled shirt.

"Jeeze! I didn't know you felt that way about me Sora!" said a soft joking voice at the door.

"EEP! Kairi don't look at me! I'm naked!" I said, quickly grabbing the nearest blanket off my bed and wrapping it about my body like a cocoon and throwing myself on my bed, "and how did you even get in here!?"

"Oh please you big baby. I've known you since we were kids. You'd think you'd at least be comfortable with me, plus you're not even naked! I doubt being in boxers and a shirt counts as being in the nude. I kept ringing the doorbell, and your mom let me in."

"MMUPHMM," I mumbled from inside my blanket cocoon. It was nice and warm. Even comfortable, enough to fall..aslee- "AGH!" Kairi had suddenly walked over and pulled the covers off of me creating a sudden cold breeze.

"Hurry up already! We ARE running late as it is. We should have been there thirty minutes ago! What were you doing up until now anyways? It almost eight and you have had almost five hours to get ready!"

"I was attending to more pressing matters earlier, mind you!" I said in a very serious voice as I sat up on my bed, running my hand over my face.

"You fell asleep didn't you?"

"Yes! So?" I hated how I was always so predictable. I especially around Kairi, she always knew what was on my mind or when I'm lying. It sometimes got annoying.

"Oh dear God! You're not wearing that shirt like THAT are you?" She exclaimed, obliviously horrified at the poor state of my shirt. "There is something called an Iron that was invented a couple hundred years ago to fix that Mr. Caveman." I gave her a sour face, "Just give it to me, I'll go iron it. And while I'm ironing this for you, go fix your hair. It's a little messy."

"Meh meh meh meh Mr. Caveman…" I mimicked as I handed my shirt to her and crossed the hall into the bathroom. One look in the mirror and I figured out how Kairi had known I had been asleep up until ten minutes ago. My brown hair was sticking up in all different directions, more than usual, and there was a flat spot on the side of my hair from where my head had rested against a pillow when I fell asleep on the sofa in the TV room. I sighed and washed my face and dampened my hair with water and gel to get it to spike to all sides like how I usually had it. Staring into my reflection again, I stared into my bright blue eyes and small, skinny frame then smirked and stroke a pose. "Mmhmm! You're dang sexy Sora!" And with that, I left the bathroom to find were Kairi had run off to with my clothes.

I found Kairi chatting with my mom while my mom ironed my wrinkled black button down shirt in the laundry room. When I entered the room, Kairi came over and handed me a pair of nicely ironed pants that my mom had found behind the washer. I quickly put them on, feeling a little less naked now that I wasn't just in my boxers. Soon after that my mom handed me my neatly pressed shirt and I put it on, still feeling the warmth of the iron on it.

"That's a lot better!" said Kairi joyously, walking over to fix my shirt collar and giving me a hug. "Oh no! It's already eight thirty! Let's go Sora! You have everything?" without even waiting for my response, she grabbed my hand and waved good-bye to my mom and dragged me outside to her car. "Hurry up and get in," she ordered quickly putting the key into the ignition of her two door Honda Accord.

Once we were out of my neighborhood I finally asked, "So where the heck are we going anyways?"

"I've told you before Sora! One of Tidus' friends knows this really rich kid. Apparently his family is out of town, and he is having a huge party tonight! Practically the whole school was invited!"

"I wasn't…." I murmured. Going to these hot shot parties just wasn't my thing. I had two left feet and couldn't dance to save my life, and last time had gone to a party, I started drinking and was mugged only to wake up the next morning on someone's lawn with a black eye and not a clue of what had happened. Yet Kairi wasn't at that party. I'm sure she will help me this time around, unlike that stupid Axel guy who pretended to be my friend just to make myself look like a fool. Since then Kairi was the only friend I ever trusted.

I had known Kairi ever since she 'flew in on a shooting star' so to say. She appeared in my second grade class one day; she didn't know where she lived before and was adopted by the mayor of the town apparently. For a while I had a crush on her. She was cute and thin, with a super cute smile and quirky laugh. As we grew up though, I dismissed those feelings for her and we became fast friends. My mom likes to tease me about 'hooking up' with her, and I don't blame her. Now as a sixteen year old she had filled out quite well and always wore the latest fashions. And even though her family has money, she was the kindest person ever, always watching her manners yet playful and dangerous at times.

"HEY SORA!"

"…huh…" I said softly, snapping back into reality.

"I was worried for you there. You where just staring blankly at me. Are you feeling ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine," I said, not telling her that I didn't like the feeling in the air. It seemed so pointless to go to someone's party when you didn't even know the guy's name. That and the weather had been too hot lately for it being early spring. The temperature today broke records around the area as the mercury rose and kept rising all day, and now that the sun had set, the heat still lingered. Ominous.

"We are almost there!" exclaimed Kairi, as we pulled off the main road and onto a private road that winded up the hills to where most of the multimillion dollar homes were and where about half of the student body lived.

"Oh dang. This place is huge." I heard myself say as we pulled up an overly long paved driveway. By the looks of it, there were already some twenty cars parked about, and more people inside. "Are...are you sure of this Kairi?" I asked. I'd much rather go out and see a movie than be in this place with overly rich snotty kids.

"It'll be fine Sora! I'll be here for you, I promise!" she assured me, holding onto my arm as we walked over to a familiar group of kids waiting outside the house.

"DAAANG! Geeze guys! Wha' took you so long!?" said the buff teenager with outrageous orange hair that stood up at least a foot off his head.

"We were attending to more pressing matters, Wakka," responded Kairi with a smile back at me. "Well now that we are all here, let's go in!"

A tall blonde with short hair was at the door when we stepped up, she gave us a glance and a scowl then continued text messaging on her cell phone. When we didn't leave she looked at us again, "And what exactly do you losers want?"

"Oh hey Larxene!" Tidus said, walking up to the blonde.

"Oh, hey there hun! I didn't see you back there!" she said with a sudden change of mood, closing her phone to walk up and hug Tidus. "So all these guys with you?" she asked nodding towards our small five person group.

"Yep!"

"Ok then, you can come in," she said moving away from the door way. Yet when Kairi and I stepped up to go inside she immediately stopped us. "Hmm… no no no…." she mumbled, "Wait here you two, I need to talk to some one." She disappeared inside and Kairi and I exchanged glances. She appeared again, with that smirk on her face from before. "This one can come in," she said pointing towards Kairi, "but as for YOU little one. You're not welcomed here. Go away and play with your dolls. Who are you trying to fool? Just because you have an ironed shirt doesn't mean the likes of you are welcome here."

I told you I hated these kinds of things.

_**Kay Eiffel**: I went out... to buy cigarettes and I figured out how to kill Harold Crick.  
**Penny Escher**: Buying cigarettes?  
**Kay Eiffel**: As I was... when I came out of the store I... it came to me.  
**Penny Escher**: How?  
**Kay Eiffel**: Well, Penny, like anything worth writing, it came inexplicably and without method.  
_-Stranger Than Fiction

_-Riku's POV-_

I lifted the thick, blue, plastic cup up to my lips and sipped the frothy beer. I hate beer; I don't like the taste of it. I like wines better, but if you have wine at a teen party people make fun of you. And I just so happen to like being adored, so I don't bring wine to my parties. I looked around me; my entire house was filled with teenage miscreants. My many guest beds had people having sex in it. They think I don't mind. Well, technically I don't, but I bet my maids do. Maybe I should give all the other maids a break and let Francesca clean up the used condoms and sticky sheets. Hah, she'd love that.

I looked towards the main door to find a bit of a confrontation going on between the bitchy blonde, and a red head. I made my way over to them, leaving my cup on the book shelf that was beside me. The redhead was cute, maybe she could be my Girl of the Night™. I think her name is Kairi, yeah that was it. She was pretty enough to be popular, but I think there was something about her…

"Noticed the redhead have you?" A girl walked up beside me, one of her hands on her hip and the other holding a blue cup. She sipped the cup, smiling at me when she put it down. Her blue eyes met my aquamarine ones; I rolled my eyes away from hers.

"Yes I have, do you know her?" I asked her, even though I knew she did.

"Her name is Kairi Rian," she said, taking another sip from her cup. "She sure is pretty. She's in my Home Ec. class, good body."

I had let out a laugh in my mind, "Naminé, Naminé." "You do know that you'll never get her don't you?" I said, pulling out a cigarette from my pocket and lighting it. I sucked on the cigarette, letting the smoke gather in my lungs before I let it out slowly. "Being girl-oriented must be so hard for you, why don't you come back to the good side?"

"Your side doesn't interest me, dear," she said with a smile, before she took a large sip of her alcohol, "Why don't you come over to my side?"

I looked at her, wondering what exactly she meant by that, "Darling, I'm already on that side, I like girls. Tell me more about her."

Her smile didn't fade, "I believe she hangs out with Tidus and them." Great, she hangs out with that loser as well. It was bad enough that Larxene was dating him, but why did everyone have to befriend him? That probably explains why she is even in here, one of Tidus' friends. "She also hangs out with that dorky brunette too."

"Who?"

"I don't really know him at all." That's a surprise. "But he is pretty childish from what I remember, very _innocent. _But I'm going to go. There has to be a drunk girl around her somewhere, have fun." She left, with that same smirk on her face.

I brought the cigarette back up to my lips and took a long drag of it. I let it out slowly through the corner of my mouth; the corners of my lips quirked up into a smirk as I watched the redhead yell at Larxene. I dropped my practically fresh cigarette into an unguarded cup of beer, hoping that someone would unwillingly drink it and I could have my laugh,

I strode over towards them, picking up bits and pieces of the conversation. It seems as if Larxene let in Kairi and not the dorky brunette. Interesting.

"What's going on here?" I said, even though I knew. It is fun to pretend. 

Larxene looked over at me, smiling. She had an infectious smile, I smiled too. Kairi didn't even notice me though, how dare she? "Let him in Larxene!"

I walked up closer to her, "What's the problem, Kairi."

She turned and finally looked at me, "Larxene won't let Sora in! Tell her to let him in!"

Her face was red with anger, she wasn't so cute anymore. I thought about turning around and going through the crowd to find someone else, but then I saw an opportune time to act. I stepped even closer to her, our bodies merely inches apart. She looked right into my eyes, a brave choice. Most girls look away, or blush because I was so close to them, but she just stared me down.

"Relax," I said to her, in my most seductive voice. I placed my hand on her shoulder, and she still didn't stop staring at me, I was getting anxious. "Come with me, and we'll get you a drink, and I promise you, Larxene will let Suru in."

"Sora," she corrected me. I rolled my eyes.

"That's what I meant," I said, smiling, "Come on."

"No," she said, retracting her arm out of my reach and stepping back, "I know you people; you're a bunch of liars. Why don't you grow a conscious and stop being such jerks?!" With that Kairi stormed out of the house, pushing Larxene out of the way and leaving me shocked.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**


	2. If You Swear To Listen

**Title**: Burning Affection

**Authors**: Ariana (MochaCat) + Kris (Riku-Keyblade) (equals) NyQuil-Induced

**Disclaimer**: If you're reading this, you're probably wondering "What story is this?" We don't blame you, it has been two months since we posted a new chapter. Sorries! We don't own KH. Yup… :3

**Ariana's Notes**: Cheese.

**Kris' Notes**: Sorry! I'm so sorry it has taken so long to update. I forgot about it, and then school got hard, and then it just… kept getting forgotten about. But here is a new chapter, slightly short and we apologize but don't worry, we will be updating more frequently and such and such! I hope you don't give up on this story.

**Date Begun**: Sometime in March… then forgotten about… then re-picked up on Monday May 21st, 2007.

**Date Posted**: Tuesday May 29th, 2007

**Chapter Two**: If You Swear to Listen.

- - -  
_"I'm a corn-on-the-cob of happiness."_  
-Drew Barrymore  
- - -

_-Sora's POV-_

I couldn't help but smile on that long car ride home. She had come storming out of that house spewing out all kinds of rude words I had never heard her say before. I think she even pulled out the finger as she started up the car and drove back down that long driveway. When I told her she didn't have to leave because of me, she gave me the death glare and told me to stop being so damn idiotic all the times. In a way I felt bad that it was because of me that she had to leave, but I also felt relieved to know I had at least one good friend in the world who would stick with me through think and thin, and I hope it stays like this of a long while.

I took my eyes off the side of the road to glance back at her. Her face was still red with fury and she was still apparently going on about something or another, but I wasn't really paying much attention. It's a shame really; she looked so nice tonight with a mini skirt and layered tank tops with colourful bulky jewellery, and I really didn't feel like going home. I would only seem like more like a nobody to my mom, and there's nothing worse than your mom trying to cheer you up. It only downgrades your self esteem worse than if I were to wear a dress and public and admit I'm gay… which I'm not of course… I just haven't found the right girl…that's all.

"I KNOW!" I said, a little too loudly breaking away form my deep day dreaming. Kairi gave me a startled questioning look and went back to looking at the road, "Since we are both pretty spiffed up, lets go out to dinner and a movie!" and then in my most fake romantic prince-charming voice I could conjure up I added, "It's all on me my fine lady," with a little added wink.

"You are an odd one." She said, quickly turning onto another street as we sped along to the movie theatres.

- - -  
_"Your heart is my piñata."_  
-Chuck Palahniuk.  
- - -

_-Riku's POV-_

My mind was still swimming in confusion. How dare that girl just storm out of MY house, like she owned the place. Unbelievable. Some people think they are so great, that they can just boss people around. Bitches.

"That was unexpected," Larxene said to me as she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall beside me. "I didn't think she would do that."

I glared at her through the corner of my eye as I pulled out another cigarette from my pocket and lit it. I held it close to my mouth as I tried to piece together what I should and could do to her. "She deserves to be punished," I said, taking a drag before blowing smoke rings into the air. "She can't keep thinking like she is the boss."

Larxene nodded in agreement, "So what are you going to do?"

I smirked before taking another drag, "I don't know yet, but trust me it will be good." She smirked before she latched onto Tidus and walked away. Disgusting. I hate that fucking loser, but I guess I should give him props, I mean; he did introduce me to my newest conquest. Kairi Rian doesn't stand a chance against me.

- - -  
_"You wear make-up, you paint your nails, you wear skirts… Are you a transvestite?"  
_-The View to Dominic Monaghan  
- - -

_-Sora's POV-_

We ended up, once again...like always, watching some sort of romantic comedy. You know the kind. The one that is like every other one ever made, yet somehow you end up liking. Usual boy meets unusual girl in some sort of odd circumstance eventually boy falls for girl, random funny moments ensue, they sleep together, they go through turmoil and in some sort of extravagant way they reclaim their love and go on with their quirky little lives, but only together…awww! And I must say I loved it! That kind of story never gets old for me, and it's nice to watch a good movie with a friend, it makes things a lot more fun.

By the time we had watched the movie and eaten a dinner at the nearest taco place, Kairi drove me home. I fell asleep in the car.

I must have had way too much popcorn, soda, and tacos because I had the weirdest dream. Everything was so crisp and clear, I could have sworn it was real, yet everyone's faces. There was something wrong with them all. I could see them, yet... I had a sense of who they are but could not put a face to the person standing next to me. Next thing I knew I felt something, something I had never really felt before. A warm feeling came over me that made me feel sick, yet so very…pleasant. I let myself fall further in my dream as the feeling engulfed me. Then I found the source of the feeling, someone was holding me, and I held back.

"NYAHHH!" I yelled as I was rudely awakened from my slumber when the door I was leaning on suddenly decided to open. The only reason I didn't fall out was because of my seat belt held me back, or more like choked me. "What'd ya do that for?" I said slightly moody from such a rude awakening from…what was I dreaming about.

"Well it was the only way to stop you from drooling all over my car!" Kairi said with a smirk. "Plus you had such a big smile on your face. You better not have been dreaming of nasty stuff in MY car!"

"I do not drool!" I said back, wiping my mouth with my sleeve. It was wet, "well only a little bit okay! I couldn't breath through my nose…you... you had the air conditioning on too high! You know that creates havoc with my nose!"

"Mhm... Sure Sora. Now 'come on and get inside. I'm tired and want to go to sleep. Or shall I carry you in My Princess?" She said offering me her hand. She was mocking me from earlier.

"I'm not a princess."

- - -  
_"Nothing of me is original. I'm the combined effort of everyone I've ever known."_  
-Invisible Monsters  
- - -

_-Riku's POV-_

I just wanted this party to be over, that stupid girl ruined everything. The damn fire-crotch. This party wasn't nearly as good as I assumed it would have been. I needed some sort of distraction, something to get my mind off of everything else. Wine. Yes, wine always treated me well.

I walked up the stairs of my three-floored mansion until I found the floor which my room was on. I knew that no one was going to be in it fucking each other – it is a wide known fact that I hate people in my room. I could hear noises coming from every guest room I passed though, I wish I had someone in my bed. Fuck.

Once I was in my room, I quickly walked into my walk-in closet and made my way to the back, where I kept my wine. I was thinking about pouring myself a glass, and drinking it like a dignified person, but I simply grabbed the bottle and dropped down onto my bed. I brought the wine to my lips and swallowed as much as I could in one go.

My eyes locked onto my second closest when I heard sounds coming from it. "Get out," I muttered coldly and the door swung open. A girl ran out as fast as she could, wearing only her bra and underwear. My eyes focused back onto the closet where I found Naminé re-hooking her bra. She was smiling. "Why the fuck were you in the closet?" I asked her, as I watched her slip on her skirt.

She smirked as she put on her top and re adjusted her bra, "I knew how much you hated people in your bed." My eyebrows lifted at her response, touché. She was smarter than she seemed. "You seem angry, want to talk about it?"

I looked at her through the corners of my aquamarine eyes. I brought the wine bottle up to my lips and swallowed. "I'm upset," I said, talking another swallow. "Because someone was fucking in my closet."

She smiled, "No, no. We didn't get that far, someone interrupted us." She shot me a childish glare. I smirked in response before I sat up on my bed. I held the wine bottle by its spine, motioning for her to take it. She grabbed the bottle from my hand and put it against her lips as she sat down beside me on the bed. Her free hand played with my hair as she continued to drink from the bottle, "What's really bothering you Riku?"

I looked at her, I mean actually looked. Something I don't normally do. She passed me the bottle and I drank from it before saying, "I don't want to talk about it." This had everything to do with nothing.

- - -  
**END OF CHAPTER TWO  
'IF YOU SWEAR TO LISTEN'**


End file.
